


gimme some sugar, baby boy

by sugarhoney (steakandchips)



Category: Tiny Meat Gang
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, all round cute, lil bit of smut, noel calls cody "baby" a lot, praise kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steakandchips/pseuds/sugarhoney
Summary: Cody freaks out at a party and grows the balls to confess





	gimme some sugar, baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> EXCUSE me if there’s any typos I wrote this at like 1am
> 
> I haven’t written anything, especially smut, in around a year so apologies if it’s rusty!
> 
> please don’t let them see this for the love of god,,,
> 
> enjoy!! xoxo

Cody’s way over his head.

And his heels.

He gets a sick feeling whenever Noel steps within a simple foot of him, heat flushing right up to his cheeks, and he hopes to god it’s not obvious as it happens every time.

He’s been crushing for way too long now, to a point where it makes him a little frustrated to even think of the chance that anything will ever happen between the two of them. Because Cody knows it won’t. Noel still treats him the exact same and doesn’t take any further glances. A part of Cody’s brain thanks him for that, he doesn’t want Noel to take different steps around him or whatever. But his hearts crying out to be noticed and smiled at and maybe, just maybe hugged a little more than usual.

He eats lunch with Noel almost everyday, even if he has to force it down his throat due to the sick feeling of simply being in the same vehicle a couple of inches seat size apart.

“Why do you eat the same fuckin’ sandwich everyday man?” Noel voices in the car.

Cody’s got to stop himself from swallowing too quickly. “Cause it’s fucking good alright? There’s nothing wrong with a solid ass chicken sandwich.” He tries to keep the conversation normal as best as he can.

Noel smirks a little and Cody spots it out of the corner of his eye, whilst Cody chews and stares through the windscreen, desperately trying to keep his heart steady. Noel’s got a killer smile and jesus, if he said it doesn’t make him weak at the knees, he’d be lying.

“Oh yeah man, there’s a party happening tomorrow night at Spock’s friends place, you up for it? There’ll be pussy.” Noel drags out the last word, so it sounds more like “ _pussaaaaayy_ ” than it should do.

Cody considers it for a moment. _Drinking booze around your crush? Yeah it’s bound to be completely safe_. Cody coughs out a “Yeah, sure.” and shrugs a little before shoving the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth.

“It’s a date then. Bring beers too, I don’t want to be drinking whatever pop shit someone brings and mixes into a dish for ‘entertainment.’” Noel finger quotes, picking at the last of his fries after.

Cody nods and leaves the conversation open, but no words are said between the both of them until Noel’s stepping out of Cody’s car and leaning in through the window.

“Don’t be nervous about the party man,” _it’s not the party I’m nervous about_ springs to Cody’s mind. “It’ll be nice and chilled out I promise you, no stupid shit, yeah? And if there is we can bail, I won’t force ya.”

Cody grips the steering wheel a little tighter, making his knuckles fade white. Noel cares about his health and if that doesn’t make Cody’s heart melt he doesn’t know what will. Cody’s not been too great these past few weeks, and he’s been avoiding the mixture of alcohol and Noel like the absolute plague. But he can’t really hold off for any longer, so he caves and agrees.

“Yeah that’s fine man, text me the time and, and I’ll come and meet you, yeah?”

Noel nods and moves away from the car, stepping back towards his house. “See you around man, lunch tomorrow?”

Cody bites his tongue and considers making some lame fucking excuse about his dog, because he’s not sure if he can handle seeing Noel twice in one day, but he sucks it up and agrees. “Yeah same time. See you tomorrow.”

Noel smiles and Cody’s heart snags, as he watches the man walk to his door and fumble with his keys. _I should be pulling away and driving off, why the fuck am I still sat here_?

Cody eventually pulls out of Noel’s drive after he sees the door close. The drive home feels longer.

♥

Noel’s sat on his door step when Cody pulls up the next day for lunch. He’s wearing that fucking grey shirt that always drives Cody nuts, the way it hugs at his biceps and tones him in all the right places.

The way he jumps up and smiles makes it a whole lot worse too. Cody swallows as he makes his way around to the passenger seat.

“There’s a sweet ass Mexican down the road from Chic-Fil-A’s, fancy it?” Noel asks as he buckles himself in.

“Yeah, as long as it doesn’t burn my ass like that last place you took me to. I couldn’t sit right afterwards.” Cody sneers.

Noel chuckles and it’s deep, Cody’s knees almost buckle. This can’t happen whilst he’s driving.

“That’s because you’re white man. None of my fault you just can’t handle your shit.”

“I think you mean to say the toilet couldn’t handle my shit” Cody smirks and stops at a red light.

Noel almost _guffaws_. Cody’s heart thumps and his cheeks almost light up at that sound. It’s a sound that never fails to make him feel proud of how he can make Noel laugh at the click of a finger.

They order a burrito each and some nasty ass sounding fries that Cody hopes taste at least decent on the way back up tonight. They eat in the parking lot with the radio filling the background noise.

“You still alright with the party tonight man?” Noel chews through the food in his mouth.

Cody picks at the fries. They look dirty as fuck but certainly don’t taste it. “Yeah of course, as long as there isn’t a fuck ton of people there shouting shit and just being assholes.”

Noel swallows the last of his burrito and wipes his hands on his jeans, completely ignoring the napkins tucked between his thighs. Cody’s throat closes up a little. Noel’s jeans hug his thighs way too tightly.

“Eight pm alright for you?”

Cody hums in agreement and shoves his food wrappers in the paper bag they were given. Noel does the same, before tossing it into the bin next to the open window on his side. They head back soon after listening to more of the radio. Cody’s half tuned into whatever the presenter is saying, whilst the thoughts of the party rack around his brain.

Cody drops Noel off back home, and agrees to walk down to meet him at 8pm tonight.

He’s _fucked_.

♥

Cody must’ve tried on at _least_ 5 different shirts on the space of an hour. It’s 7pm, he’s got half an hour to pick something to fucking wear before he has to walk across to Noel’s and get an Uber.

He settles on a light blue t-shirt that is slightly lower cut than the rest of his usual ones. He might as well try and show a little bit of skin.

His stomach is turning way too quickly, and he has to take a moment to relax before he packs the cans into a blue plastic bag, slips on his shoes and heads out of the door.

His heart is racing at maybe 100 miles a minute when he reaches Noel’s door. It’s 7:50, he got here too early. Noel’s already opening the door and greeting him though. Cody needs every shred of strength not to let his knees turn to jelly. Noel’s hair is messy, like he’s almost just got out of bed. But he’s dressed in a black t-shirt and those _jeans_. Cody’s throat closes up as he walks into the living room.

“I’ll be done in a second man, just give me a couple mins.” Noel spurts out as he runs upstairs.

Noel’s got a painting of some mountain on his wall. God knows why. Cody grimaces a little, as the cans clatter in the bag when he sets it down. Cody finds himself staring at every detail however, and barely hears Noel coming down the stairs.

“You ready to go flat ass? Or would you rather stay and stare at the painting for another hour? Uber’s here.” Noel quips, and Cody spins around a little too quick for what he should’ve.

He mumbles and grabs the bag of cans before following Noel out of the door, back into the cold. They both jump into the car waiting outside, and Cody’s eyes land on Noel’s thighs again. He’d give the world to be sat on the man’s lap, or perhaps feel their strength as Noel fuck-

Cody snaps himself out of it. _Cmon, you haven’t even had a fucking beer and you’re thinking about his thighs_?

The Uber’s a little too stuffy for Cody’s personal liking, but maybe that’s just his own body temperature surging. His leg is shaking a little, and all of a sudden a hand comes to wrap over his knee. Now Cody jolts. “ _You alright man_?” Noel whispers.

“Yeah I’m f-fine.” Cody squeaks back. Dear god, his blood pressure is through the roof.

Cody thanks the stars when the driver pulls up, and he practically springs through the door into the cool street. He follows Noel to the door and is a little timid until the door opens and they’re greeted by Spock.

“You guys made it! Fucking fantastic.” Spock sounds a little tipsy already, and it’s only 8:15. But Cody isn’t one to judge. The two of them wander inside, being greeted by both familiar and unfamiliar faces. Cody’s still a little bit in overdrive, and the need to follow Noel around kicks in too. He places the cans in the fridge, and feels Noel standing behind him.

“Remember what I said, yeah? If you need to bail give me a shout.” Noel’s hand is soft on his shoulder, and Cody just wants to melt into the feeling and have Noel hold him closer.

“Yeah, I hear you.” He breathes out. Noel backs away and grabs a bottle off the side, popping it open before he does and stands near to everyone.

Cody’s desperately trying to slow his breathing next to the fridge. His skin feels so hot that it prickles. His hands are shaking and he’s starting to regret his choice a little, so he cracks open a beer and takes a fairly large swig.

♥

The night starts to ease off a little. Cody finds himself seated between Noel and Spock, with Noel on his left up by the arm of the couch. He’s pretty drunk, but Cody’s still struggling a little. He starts to phase out, his mind going blank, as his skin starts to rise a little in temperature. The room just got a whole lot hotter, and the fact that someone won’t stop talking to Noel bothers Cody till his skin prickles. He needs to get away. But that’s when Noel’s hand lands on his knee again.

It grounds Cody this time. Instead of shooting him into shock, it brings him back into the real world. His eyes dart to Noel, and fuck, he looks gorgeous. His hair is mussed from pushing it back when he gets a little too sweaty, and his t-shirt outlines his biceps and his torso in ways Cody never knew it did. And the jeans, those jeans that hug his thighs in the best way. Cody’s breath quickens again.

He needs another beer.

He jolts up unexpectedly, making pretty much everyone in the room jump, especially Noel, who shoots Spock a concerned look. Noel’s eyes follow Cody to door of the kitchen, before Cody shuts it behind him, then opens the door to the back yard for some fresh air.

Cody’s freaking out. His hearts going at an absolute mile a minute and he can’t seem to breathe right. Noel’s fogging his mind and Cody isn’t really sure how long he can take these feelings.

He doesn’t even hear the door open, he just hears half of Noel’s voice ring out.

“-dy, you alright?”

Cody’s leant on the kitchen counter, and his body’s shaking, and Jesus Christ, his eyes are welling with tears. He’s never felt this overwhelmed.

“I-I don’t-“ Cody splutters out.

“Hey woah woah man, take all the time you need.”

And Cody doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol in his system, the fear of the unknown or the social setting that drives him over the edge, but before he knows it, he’s shaking and there’s tears rolling down his face.

Noel almost shocks himself into being sober. He loops his arm around Cody’s waist and pulls a chair out from the kitchen table as Cody desperately tries to suck a deep breath into his lungs.

Noel kneels in-front of him, both his hands on Cody’s knees this time. “Cody can you hear me? I need you to listen to me, can you do that for me?”

Cody’s body is still shaking, but he manages to nod.

“Can you breathe with me? Yeah?”

Noel starts to take deeper breaths, urging Cody to follow along with him. It takes a good few seconds before Cody’s copying him, and the shaking starts to fade.

The tears are still falling from Cody’s eyes, and Noel sweetly reaches up and wipes them away with his thumb. Cody’s cheeks blush pink.

“I’m s-sorry man I-I didn’t mean to-“

“Shut up, you don’t have to apologise for anything at all. Do you wanna bounce and go back home?”

“Y-yeah, please.”

Noel leaves the room, and Cody allows himself to relax against the chair, going lax as he wipes away the tears. Noel comes in again soon after, and Spock’s with him too.

Cody stands up slowly, and Noel practically darts to his side to stop him from falling over.

“I’ll make sure he gets home safe man. I’ll text you when we’re back.”

“Okay, thanks for coming anyway, I hope he feels better soon.” Spock replies. Cody sags into Noel’s arm, and right now it’s the safest he’s ever felt.

The Uber ride is short. Cody’s leant against the window, the glass cool against his cheek. He feels horrid for making Noel leave the party, but happy that he’s out of that hot box. The car parks up, and Noel’s quick to jump out and be on Cody’s side, opening the door as Cody unbuckles himself. Noel practically scoops him up, his arm around Cody’s waist as he thanks the driver and shuts the door.

Cody fumbles with his keys, his hands shaking. Noel takes the keys off Cody and unlocks the door, still keeping a good grip on Cody’s waist.

“Let’s get you to bed man, you need a good rest.”

And it hits Cody. He really needs to tell Noel. Or it’ll just get worse.

“W-wait, can I talk to y-you?” Cody splutters out. Noel’s a little hesitant, but guides him to the living room couch. Cody can feel the bile rising in his throat, but he’s got to do it.

“Pr-please don’t hate me f-for this, but I need to tell you what’s b-been bothering me so much.” And Cody feels his eyes well up again, as Noel sits by his side.

“You can tell me anything man, I won’t hate you?” Noel smiles ever so slightly.

Cody takes a shaky breath in, and lets it all out.

“I have the st-stupidest, fattest most idiotic cr-crush on you Noel, and I’ve tried to hide it fo-for so so long now but I -“ and Cody catches himself off guard when he hiccups. Noel’s stiff beside him.

“I can’t hide it an-anymore because my heart can’t take it when I see you sm-smile and when y-you laugh, it’s the greatest sound in the w-wooorld, and I just want you as my own man, I w-want to be able to hug you and lau-laugh with you whenever I want.”

Noel is still stiff.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for th-this to happen to us, but I-I can’t keep it to myself anymore ‘cause it’s rotting me from the inside n-not being able to hold you and have you-“

Cody’s lip quivers as he waits for Noel to move, to speak, to breathe.

“You...you’ve got a crush on me?”

Cody’s eyes squeeze shut, as he waits for the disgust, he rejection, the laughter.

But none of that ever comes.

Instead, he gets Noel’s arms sneaking around his waist, as he pulls the man beside him into his chest.

“Holy shit I thought I’d be the one coming clean.”

Cody’s heart just about stops. He pulls away so he can look Noel straight in the eyes.

“Wh-what?” He squeaks out.

“I like you back you fucking dumbass.” And Cody’s never seen Noel smile that wide.

It takes Cody a few seconds to comprehend what the fuck’s just happened, but it clicks.

“I swear to god Noel, if you don’t kiss me right now I’m going to fucking bed.” Cody spits out. Noel laughs, that sweet laugh that Cody adores, and pulls the man right into his lap, on those delicious thighs.

“ _Gimme some sugar, baby boy_.”

And holy shit, Cody almost cums his pants. His cheeks prickle with heat, and his heart palpitates at the name.

“ _oh_ , fu-“

Cody’s cut off by Noel’s soft lips catching his own, and they feel like heaven. Noel’s sweet and soft, his hands on either side of Cody’s hips, snaking up to his waist, as Cody’s hands thread through his soft and messy locks.

Noel’s hands slide softly down to Cody’s ass, cupping him through his jeans, before he pulls Cody forward, breaking a soft moan out of Cody’s mouth as their clothed dicks grind together. The kiss gets wetter, and Noel’s tongue dives into Cody’s mouth, taking control.

All Cody knows next is his back hits the seats of the couch, with Noel’s lips connected to his neck as he sucks bruises into his skin “ _Noel, holy shit_.” Cody moans out, as Noel’s hand works his pants open. Cody's hand's find Noel's hair, and his mouth goes lax as he lets out small moans, his skin prickling up to heat.

Cody’s swimming in bliss, Noel’s tongue and lips licking and sucking at the weak spot on his neck, the bit that _really_ makes his knees buckle.

“Can I suck you off _baby?_ ”

And Noel’s voice is so husky and raw, how could Cody say no?

“F-fuck, _please_ ,”

Noel’s quick to pull Cody’s shirt up, and attach his mouth to one of Cody’s nipples, as his hands work Cody’s pants down. The man’s a bare moaning mess beneath him, and Noel relishes in the noises.

He kisses down Cody’s torso, making his way to his hip bones before teasing, missing Cody’s cock and going for his thighs, dragging his lips across the skin, nipping in places. Cody’s breathless, and needs to be touched.

“Noel _p-please, touch me_ holy shit,”

And Cody’s voice cracks when Noel takes him all in his mouth, his back arching at the wet, soft heat. Cody’s hands fly down to Noel’s hair, tightening when Noel swirls his tongue. He’s in another state of bliss.

Noel’s working him up so good, taking every inch of his cock into his throat, the rippling sensation of his muscles making it a million times better. Cody's moaning a little louder now, as Noel hollows his cheeks a little and sucks harder. One of Cody's hands fly up to cover his mouth, to hide the moan that rips through his throat.

Noel pulls off and tuts, reaching up to remove Cody's hand.

"Wanna hear every sweet sound _baby_ , don't hide from me." Cody ignites. His back arches as he whimpers, Noel goes back down on him and this time he doesn't slow. 

“Noel, _jesus christ_ , i-I’m close-“

Cody feels a little embarrassed about being so close so quick, but with the way Noel’s blowing him so well, he doesn’t really give two fucks.

“You gonna come _baby boy_ , come for _me_?”

And that just about tips Cody over the edge into complete _ecstasy_ , moaning loud and sweet as Noel swallows him down and takes it all. Cody’s hands grip Noel’s locks as he rides it out, his dick pulsing in that _dirty_ mouth.

Noel pulls off, panting with Cody as the man underneath him melts into the couch, fading to sleep fast. Noel finds it endearingly cute, and scoops Cody into his arms, carrying him to bed.

Cody’s relieved, and he cuddles into Noel’s frame like its the last thing he’ll ever touch.

♥


End file.
